In the Shadows of Elysion
by El3v3n
Summary: Wanting to make a home for herself and her friends, Usagi, the last rabbit hybrid in existence struggles in buffeting the affections of a cruel wolf that poses both danger to her and her friends. If dealing with that wasn't enough, she happens upon a creature that has been only spoken of in the story books. A man who is just as dangerous as he is attractive. Anthro
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

In the Shadows of Elysion

El3v3n

Down the Rabbit Hole

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

It isn't clear where the first kindred spirit originated. Some claim it all began with the torment of an abused girl, who prayed tearfully at the roots of a sacred tree for an eagle's wings so that she might fly away. Others tell the tale of a fox who desired to destroy his rivals with the aid of a human's spear, and how he cleverly tricked a forest nymph into telling him the secret behind becoming a man. But regardless of how it all began, there exists a secret race of beings that can take the form of either beast, man, or most often, a blend in between.

In the beginning, at least according to legend, the hybrids united heedless of the kind of animal spirit that ruled their heart. Only the most powerful of the beings were able to blend in with humans, and because of this they elected to live away from them. All because humans were notorious for fearing what they didn't understand.

The creatures, both ones traditional to the roles of predator and prey lived, protected and loved with one another. The unexplored areas of the forests, jungles, deserts and oceans became utopias to their peaceful race, until one day all of that changed.

Though the various stories gave varied reports, most agree that the serpent was to blame. Upon becoming furious with his rodent relative, he swallowed her whole and refused to spit her out until he was forced, and by then it was too late. Distrust and fighting broke out amongst the hybrids, and soon they had segregated themselves within their own kind. Before long the creatures had forgotten about their love for one another, and did not hesitate to kill or devour the weak if it was convenient.

The predators and the strongest half-bloods thrived in packs or alone. While those lower on the food chain were forced to be fast, strong, or cunning to survive. This resulted in many of the animal-human races to be wiped out from existence all because they were too slow or too peace-loving to fight back. Of those to become extinct was the halcyon rabbit, a race that was once robust and loved by all. They were slaughtered until there were no more, except for one very special and rare exception.

A girl with a rabbit soul had managed to survive the cruel world and escape those who wanted to hurt or eat her. She had no memory of her parents or the name that had been given to her, but she was rare among many of the other kindreds as she had the ability to wield and manipulate magic. As she grew up from a young girl into a beautiful and capable adult she came across other lost or abandoned hybrids. Because of this, she found herself in a rather unusual situation. Living within the vast and uncharted forests of Elysion with a bizarre group of comrades, her critics referred to her by a very mean-spirited name. They called her Usagi: Princess of the Misfits.

...

Usagi ground her teeth softly and buried her nose into the fabric of her feather pillow. Her long locks of purely platinum hair were sprawled out wildly around her – she had never been a peaceful sleeper. But this morning was absolutely blissful. For the first time in months, she had gotten a full night's sleep. Finally having set up a proper rotation for others to be on duty in guarding their hidden village, Usagi was finally able to rest easy. And there was nothing better than feeling safe and warm under the covers in a rabbit's burrow.

Inhaling pleasantly, the white rabbit moved to stretch her limbs but found she couldn't move. When she began to wriggle, an unpleasant, constricting sensation overtook her form. Her blue eyes flew open wide, and when she craned her neck and adjusted to seeing the darkness she saw the horrific sight of her body wrapped tightly within several scaled coils.

"Makoto!" she shrieked as loud as her strangulated lungs allowed.

"Wha-huh?" the body of a busty woman with brown hair tied back into a pony tail popped up behind her. The snake-woman, whose top was covered only with a strip of fabric tied behind her back audibly gasped and quickly let loose of her grip around the petite woman.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi!" The girl blushed furiously when the other's furry, long ears plastered against her face. "It got really cold last night!"

...

Sometime later, Usagi took a sip from a warm cup of tea, one of the few dietary luxuries available. Seated at a wooden table beneath a canopy of leaves, she basked beneath the small flits of sunlight in the form that was natural to her. Usagi appeared like a lovely human girl with flawless pale skin and a few non-human notable exceptions. Springing from the top of her pigtailed locks were two furry ears of the same white hue of her hair. Peeking out of her clothing, a small tuft of soft fur formed a rounded tail at the small of her back and her unusually muscled legs - that made jumping and running particularly easy, were hidden beneath long pants and boots.

"Hey, Usagi," a voice accompanied by a soft rattle grabbed the woman's attention. Looking up from her cup of tea she smiled at Makoto's approaching form. She wore a brown jacket over her torso, now that she was outdoors during the chilled fall's day. To Usagi's chagrin the nāga still appeared bashful about the morning's incident.

"Don't look so down, Makoto," Usagi smiled brightly when she slithered over and settled herself on the other side of the table's bench. "You just startled me - that's all. Why didn't you sleep in Mina's room like usual? We both know how she hates to sleep alone." The bunny laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi!" Makoto reiterated, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a small satchel. "I gathered you some berries this morning, I hope this makes up for it!" The brunette beamed.

"Berries!" Usagi responded excitedly, "at this time of the season?" She inquired before happily popping a few of the bright red fruits into her mouth.

"You might want to ration them, I didn't see very many," Makoto advised, "And as for Mina, according to Rei she went on a romantic adventure last night."

"What kind of guy did she find this time?" Usagi giggled teasingly.

"A very studly fox," another voice sensuously announced itself. Before the bunny-girl had time to react, she was laid out on the bench with a wild-looking blonde pinning her shoulders down. Mina grinned from ear to ear with her yellow, black spotted ears perked up happily and her similarly colored, furry tail swaying behind her.

"He said he never knew leopards were so feisty," the feline winked. With a forceful shake, the thick rattle of Makoto's tail bopped the attacker firmly on the crown of her head.

"Ow!"

"Minako!" Makoto hissed disapprovingly. "I know you're excited, but don't be so rough with her!"

"Relax," Minako, nicknamed Mina, grumbled as she let Usagi up and sat on the bench beside her. "She's not made of glass ya know, sheesh." Usagi sighed when the leopard-girl grabbed her wooden cup and took a few gulps.

"So I take it you had a fun evening?" She asked the blonde beside her with a raised brow.

"Oh, did I!" Mina answered excitedly. "I'd tell you all about it but it might violate your virgin ears." She showed her sharp fangs in a grin. Usagi's face quickly reddened.

"Oh, come on Mina," Makoto leaned forward with beaming, bright green eyes. "Tell us!"

"Well-" She began, but an approaching gust of wind briefly broke her attention.

"Save the pornographic stories for after I'm gone." A feminine voice chided. Looking toward the sound, Usagi spied Rei, a dark haired woman who appeared completely human other than a pair of large black feathered-wings and clawed, hawk-like feet.

"Don't sound so jealous, bird brain," Mina huffed. Rei's intense eyes tore into the feline before turning her attention to Makoto. The nāga produced a small cage from within her coat with four brown mice alert and looking for an escape.

"I only found these this morning, if you want more I can get them to you later." Makoto explained. Usagi's face went pale when Rei accepted the parcel.

"No, this is fine." She responded nonchalantly. "I should be ready tonight. I'll bring them to you tomorrow. And Usagi-" the avian girl smirked toward the stunned rabbit. "Don't look so pale, I'll wait until you're not around to eat these."

"Oh, um, thanks," Usagi said with a nervous laugh.

"You two are gross," Mina spoke distastefully, "Why in the world would you want to eat Rei's eggs, Makoto? By the time you collected those mice you could have eaten those _and _found bird eggs on your own." The snake girl blushed shamefully.

"But normal eggs are so small! And what if they were fertilized? I'd feel terrible about eating a baby bird!" Makoto frowned. Before Usagi could intervene Rei stormed over and loomed toward Mina, flaring her wings out behind her.

"We're gross?" Rei glowered, "Like you have room to talk, for as many men as you entertain you seemed to be enjoying yourself a little _too _much when you were giving yourself a bath yesterday." The black hawk waggled her brow. Mina flushed angrily.

"Shut up!" She growled low within her throat and thrust her face into Rei's. "Shut up before I decide to eat you!" The blonde threatened, extending her claws and digging them into the table.

"Ha!" Rei laughed. Holding up her index finger she created a tiny flame at the tip. "I'd burn you to a crisp before you could even try." Hissing, Mina clapped her hands together and produced a short yellow and glowing chain.

"We'll see how good you are at burning anything once I chain you up!"

"Stop!" Usagi wailed earning a glare from the two arguing hybrids. "Please do not bicker like this. I realize we're all different but we shouldn't joke about not accepting each other. There's nothing wrong with any of you, and please, don't speak of hurting each other, it isn't funny!"

"Usa," Mina frowned, flattening her ears guiltily. "I was just trying to get a rise out of Rei, I would never eat her or anyone, I promise!"

"Who's getting eaten?" Asked a shaky voice. All eyes fell upon one of the village residents, Gurio, a young man and mouse hybrid. Rei fluidly hid the cage behind her back without him taking notice.

"No one, of course!" Usagi reassured with an honest smile.

"Oh, good!" Gurio's rounded ears perked up and he readjusted the glasses on his face. "Mina, I have some things I'd like you to get when you go into town today, if that's alright?" He handed her a short list with a few silvery coins.

"No problem!" Mina responded, accepting the items cordially. After Gurio shyly took his leave, Usagi looked to Mina skeptically.

"You're going into town today?" She inquired.

"Nope!" Mina responded and grinned mischievously. "_We're_ going into town today."

...

"Mina…" Usagi protested when the vivacious blonde shuffled a few burlap bags into her arms. "We shouldn't be doing this, its poor planning! We need to scout out the town first, make sure it's safe _and_ ensure everyone here will be well protected." Mina thrust her nose into the air as she tied a red bow into the back of her hair. The young leopardess looked convincingly normal in her fine clothes and completely human form.

"Over the years we've gone into town, have we ever seen anything suspicious?" She inquired of the bunny hotly.

"Well, no-"

"And Rei, Makoto, and Ami will be here to protect the village, so there's no need to be so worried!" Mina's blue eyes sparkled as she tied a fashionable scarf and let it hang loose around her neck. "Are you going to change or what?" She continued pointedly. With a sigh, Usagi willed forth her human form and readjusted her pigtails to sit in two round buns at the crown of her head so that her long streamers of hair wouldn't drag on the ground.

Pulling her worn and tear ridden jacket around herself, she followed Mina outside the enclosure and smiled upon seeing Ami and Makoto waiting. The blue-haired kitsune perked her ears upon the two blondes approach.

"I'm so happy the two of you are going into town, I've been meaning to get a new book," Ami placed a hard-backed book into Usagi's hands. "I wrote the title on a slip of parchment under the cover, you should be able to trade it for this but here's some silver for the other things I've asked for." The bluenette blushed as she handed the pigtailed girl a satchel filled with coins.

"Are you sure all you want is fabric? What are you making Ami?" Usagi asked hopefully. Every year, Ami made her a new blanket and pillow for the approaching winter, even though the fox-girl favored the cold winter temperature.

"Oh, just a few projects here and there," Ami smiled, "If you pick up a few extra fabric patches, I can repair the holes in your jacket."

"That would be gre-" Usagi began but was promptly interrupted.

"That won't me necessary, Ami!" Mina spoke loudly. "Because Usagi, and all of us will be getting fabulous and fashionable new clothes!"

"What's the point of that? We only go into town every few months …so who's going to see them?" Usagi wrinkled her nose.

"Well, I'm no psychic but I have a feeling soon, all of that is about to change!" The cat-girl announced enthusiastically and began walking in the direction toward the town.

"I better go," Usagi spoke toward the two, noticing the slight wistful look on Makoto's face. She and Mina were the only hybrids in their village who were able to achieve a complete human form by manipulating their magical abilities. While she wasn't sure how Ami or Rei felt about being unable to explore the human world without notice, she knew it bothered Makoto whose animal characteristics stuck out more than most.

"Have you been practicing, Makoto? Last time you showed me, your human form had really improved!" Usagi inquired hopefully.

"Well," Makoto answered bashfully, "I've improved a little!" Closing her eyes in concentration, the brunette began to change before her eyes. Both Usagi and Ami gaped when Makoto's human and very naked lower half became visible.

"I've got the leg part down," Makoto smiled as she studied her bifurcate limbs, but sighed as she stared at the scales that covered every inch of her skin all the way up to her face. "If only I can get these scales under control!"

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, Makoto!" Ami reassured, with Usagi nodding in agreement. Waving goodbye to the both of them, the white rabbit moved to catch up with Mina before being distracted by a rustle within branches of the trees overhead. Shifting her gaze upward she spied Rei perched with her arms folded across her chest. The harpy's sharp eyes were serious and with a gesture she nodded Usagi to come speak to her. Flexing the muscles in her legs she bounded upward and landed onto the limb with ease.

"Nice jump, dumpling head," Rei smirked toward her hairstyle. Usagi wrinkled her nose.

"Did you need us to get you anything from town?" She asked earning an annoyed ruffling of feathers from the other.

"Hardly," She responded haughtily, "I didn't want to upset the others…" she trailed causing Usagi's ears to perk to attention. "But last night on patrol I was approached by one of Endymion's wolves, and he gave me this." From inside her coat, she revealed a neatly folded deer hide, wrapped in twine with a note folded below the knot. Her face paled at the sight of the animal skin, but gingerly accepted it from the other. Unfolding the thick parchment, her blue eyes flicked across the calligraphy.

"During the first season's freeze last night, I could think of nothing else but you. Please keep this and use it to stay warm," Usagi read the words aloud. "Endymion." His name ghosted from her lips. Usagi's blue eyes widened as she looked imploringly toward her narrowed-eyed companion.

"It also had a red rose attached to it." Rei frowned. "But I threw that out."

"What does this mean?" Usagi muttered, choking back her disgust for the macabre gift in her hand. "I don't understand. We've kept up our end of the treaty! Why does he continue to bother me like this? What does he want?"

"I should think that would be obvious," Rei shook her head. "He's courting you the only way he knows how." Usagi gulped.

"B-but," she protested, feeling more panicked by the second. "That doesn't make any sense! He has a mate – who had a whole litter of pups this spring. And I'm not a wolf, I'm just a, a-"

"A very rare and magic wielding rabbit," Rei answered darkly, "And you're not thinking like an alpha. Beryl is merely just his head mate. All the other pups from the females in his pack are his. I suppose he might have let his most trusted father a few of the litters, but as a matter of keeping control, the majority of them are Endymion's. I'm not saying you did this on purpose," Rei sighed, "but somehow you charmed the pack leader's fancy."

"You have to be mistaken," Usagi shook her head, "Perhaps he's just being nice? We have, after all maintained a good working relationship for years now!"

"You're not listening to me Usagi!" Rei protested. "I was trying to spare you the gory details, but after I received this I spied on their pack last night. He went on and on to his four henchmen about how much he desired you-" Rei paused long enough for Usagi's imagination to fill in the rest. "He told them he would offer you top rank – he'd oust Beryl for you to be his head mate. This isn't a joke Usagi, he will proposition you by the next full moon, and alphas aren't used to being told no." The blue-eyed rabbit swallowed thickly, and a gust of chilled air blew through the trees.

"I don't want – to join his pack," Usagi spoke quietly. "What can I do? What would you do?" She asked, fear shining from her pleading irises.

"We leave." Rei answered simply. "Five years is far too long to stay in one place anyway. You, Makoto, Ami, Mina and I, we'll move on. We'll survive fine on our own, just like we did long before we came here."

"We can't do that!" Usagi protested, "Not when we've finally found a home. And what about the others? They'll be destroyed by Endymion's pack!"

"Why do you care so much about them?" Rei asked hatefully. "What have they done for you besides treat you badly and say awful things about you once you've left the room? They don't respect you, Usagi, why else would they call you such a name?" Usagi's ears fell to the sides of her face as her memory rolled back to some of those unpleasant encounters.

...

_Usagi had an armful of fruit she collected as she strolled back to the beginnings of their modest fortress, an effort in which all of those within their newly united group pitched in to help build. All of the sudden, a larger creature went crashing into her causing her to lose the armful of food._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry," the masculine voice spoke and held out his hand._

"_That's alright!" Usagi beamed but fell forward when he quickly withdrew it and instead reached down to pick up a few of the better looking apples and stuff them into his pockets._

"_Finders keepers," The raccoon boy Yuuji chuckled as he took a large bite from the fruit. "You're not going to sic one of your scary friends on me for stealing your food are you?" The man bated wickedly, brushing his striped tail across her face before walking away. "Princess of the misfits, what a joke!"_

_..._

Opening her mouth to respond to the other's fiery question, she was interrupted by an annoyed voice on the ground.

"Hey!" Mina shouted, glaring toward the two standing in the tree tops. "Are we going to get this show on the road or what?"

"Why don't you come up here instead of shouting?" Rei grumbled as she plugged her ears. Mina huffed and flipped her long locks of blonde hair.

"And ruin my clean nails and nice clothes by climbing up there? Not a chance!" She yelled back. Turning her violet eyes on Usagi, Rei's lips downturned seriously.

"I'll get rid of this," the dark-haired woman spoke as she took the brown hide from her hands. "Think about what I said. I'll scout out the best areas to escape without them noticing." She added before extending her wings and taking to the air.

Anxious thoughts rolled around in Usagi's head as she made the trek to the town on the outskirts of the heavily wooded forest. Despite being misunderstood for keeping such predatory company as close friends, years ago, settling down in this beautiful forest had been her greatest achievement. Like the stories telling of peaceful living among the animal hybrids of the past, they had crafted a tiny piece of that history and cultivated an honest dream. Besides having a community of others to help each other, Usagi and her close friends didn't have to live on the run anymore. In the past they were constantly escaping getting attacked by humans or other predators, and here they had finally made a home.

It wasn't until Endymion's arrival a few years ago that all of that had been threatened. He was a powerful werewolf even back then – lean and strong he led a pack of ruthless wolf-hybrids and when he arrived in the vast Elysion forest he declared himself king. When he and his group had stalked upon their village, flush with prey, Usagi had impressed him by offering to heal one of his injured favorites with her abilities. After further discovering that she and Mina could achieve a full human form, he struck a deal with them.

If they provided them with human supplies they gathered while disguised every six months, he would offer them protection from other predators in the area. _Protection_ was a rather loose term. Usagi figured that if she didn't pose so much use to him, she and all of those within their community would eventually end up as nothing more than a nightly meal for Endymion's wolves. Purchasing supplies for the wolf pack wasn't so terrible, though they unfortunately wanted only human weapons and alcohol. But this new development Rei had dropped on her was deeply unsettling.

For a long time Usagi had longed for a male companion, despite having such wonderful friends she was a hopeless romantic. The thought of becoming the lover of a cruel killer like Endymion however, made her insides churn.

"You know," Mina's voice interrupted the rabbit's concentration. "Rei can achieve a full human form now."

"Huh?" Usagi shook the lingering thoughts away. "Why do you say that? She would have offered to go with us if that was true."

"No she wouldn't," Mina argued. "Rei is far above human luxuries as you know. But I saw her near the river the other day studying her reflection without wings or claws." The blonde leopardess smirked smugly. "If you ask me she likes human stuff just as much as the rest of us! I'm going to buy her new clothes and force her to pay me back." She rubbed her hands together deviously. "And when she accepts she'll be going with us to get supplies next time!" Usagi almost laughed at Mina's plan but forced forward a stern expression.

"You shouldn't provoke her feelings, she's had a rougher time with humans than you and you two have a strained relationship as it is." She sighed.

"Feh." The blonde dismissed her concerns. "Oh, yes, we're here!"

After touring almost every shop in the small town, the two women's bags were heavy with goodies for themselves and the items requested by those within their small community. Usagi was utterly exhausted. Mina had made her try on so many clothes and trash the ones she had and wear the new. Though she protested this she had to admit…they were very nice.

Her slim slacks actually fit her snugly versus the old ratty ones she had to tighten against her waist with rope. Though impractical, her silk shirt felt wonderful against her skin and the thick coat she wore over it all was actually warm with no draft coming in through the holes. But regardless of how lovely her shiny boots and the new things were, they were horribly expensive and nearly cost all the silver she had planned to spend on treats for herself. By the time she had purchased the rest of the supplies she only had enough money for one, solitary piece of chocolate. She'd just have to save it for a rainy day.

"What'd ya get?" Mina peaked into her food bag curiously. "A dozen eggs? Really?" Mina asked in exasperation.

"You were really awful to Makoto today," Usagi glared. "She can't help what she likes to eat. I got her these to cheer her up!" Mina shook her head.

"I thought you might pull something like this," she began and suddenly revealed an opened bag that was filled to the brim with fruit and sweet pastries. Usagi's brilliant blues became wet and starry.

"How did you afford to buy all these?" The rabbit girl asked, nearly salivating at the thought of devouring them all.

"Whoever said I bought them?" A spark glimmered in Mina's eyes as she smirked. Usagi covered her mouth.

"You mean you-"

"Hey!" A woman screamed, running out of the building they just exited. "Someone robbed me!" She yelled into the street earning the attention of several passing people.

"Whoops!" Mina laughed and quickly pulled Usagi away from the scene of the crime. Once the terrified bunny-girl's pounding heart had calmed, the two finally reached the edge of the town.

"We should go back, before you give me a heart attack." The skittish platinum haired-girl spoke exasperatedly. When she didn't respond, Usagi paused in her steps and observed Mina staring longingly toward a pub across the street.

"That's where humans go to socialize with others. They don't have to cook their own food or get their own drinks, it gets served to them. Can you believe that?" Mina queried in wonder.

"Yes, I know," Usagi began carefully, "But we should really be going, it'll be dark soon."

"I suppose you're right." Mina responded, and Usagi frowned upon spying her wistful expression.

Minako was different from her and the others, as unlike them she had spent some time living with humans. She had traveled the world and seen things Usagi could only dreamily imagine from the blonde's vivid tales. The leopardess had traveled across the ocean on boats, and ridden in carriages pulled by horses wearing a fancy dress all the while.

To an extent, all hybrids craved human objects and to participate in their fascinating lifestyle, but she had never met someone who wanted it more than Mina. Of all the different worlds and societies the lovely blonde had explored, she had eventually been outed for what she was in every one of them. And that was because wearing a human's skin in the proper clothing was nothing more than an illusion; a form that couldn't be kept up forever. After a few moments of Mina not budging from where she stood, Usagi sighed.

"I guess we could go inside to check it out," She spoke in a puff of air, Mina's eyes turned upon her wide and pleadingly. "_Just_ for a few minutes." Nodding rapidly, the neko-girl grasped onto Usagi's wrist and practically drug her through the front door.

Depositing their bags onto the floor beside them, the two women sat in tall chairs at the bar. Usagi's eyes flitted around the pub nervously, she lamented not having her normal ears that she could turn in all directions to hear every sound around her. But Mina seemed completely at ease, and smiled graciously when the bartender approached with a grin stretched across his features.

"Why haven't I seen you two lovely ladies around before?" He asked charmingly, beyond his otherwise homely features. Usagi's heart began to race, fearing that they had been founded out.

"We're just passing through," Mina answered flawlessly.

"Can I get you two something to drink or eat?" Usagi's eyes lit up and opened her mouth to request something when the other's hand quickly covered her face.

"We'll take two mugs of your finest ale please!" Mina beamed.

"But I wanted milk," Usagi pouted.

"Too bad," Mina responded looking toward the mirror across from them in order to mess with her hair. "In pubs you drink ale or wine only." When the bartender returned with their drinks, Usagi immediately leaned forward and took a deep smell, followed by an unpleased scrunching of her nose.

"Enjoy…" the bartender gave Usagi a strange look before walking away. Turning the glass mug around so she could examine its contents, the rabbit-girl was unsure if she actually wanted to consume it. Preparing to dip her pinky in for a small taste when Mina grabbed her hand and gave her a scolding look.

"No," she whispered harshly. "Only drink from the cup."

"But I'm not sure if I like it." Usagi whined.

"You're not supposed to like it!" Mina continued. "You're just supposed to sip it and sit up straight."

"What's the point in that?"

"It makes you look cool!" Mina grumbled, demonstrating her point by sitting poised as she took a small drink. To her credit, she didn't even make a face after the strong liquid had passed her lips. Following suit, Usagi also lifted the mug to her mouth and took a tiny sip, managing to swallow without gagging. Just as she was contemplating why anyone would want to drink something so terrible, an internal alarm starting pounding at her senses.

Coming completely frozen in her seat, she ignored Mina's mindless chatter for the sound of footsteps and feminine laughter echoing through the building. After they passed behind her, she turned her head to watch them walk by, spying the forms of three men of varying height and size. Each had a scantily clad woman hanging off their arm. As they took their seats at a lounge area at the end of the bar, the tallest one with short, shaggy brown hair turned to look at her directly. Blue eyes met their match for a terrifying moment before Usagi shot her eyes back upon the fizzy amber liquid in her glass.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mina reached to tug on one of Usagi's pigtails.

"S-sorry," She answered, containing her yelp as she didn't want to bring any more attention to herself.

"As I was saying," Minako rolled her eyes. "I really think we need to start investing in sprucing the village up. Everyone should have their own rooms with doors that lock and also start sleeping in beds like the humans do."

"I like my nest and my burrow," Usagi commented absently, trying to focus on the strange feeling she was getting from the individuals at the other side of the pub without looking. "Besides, there's no point in doing all that if we're just going to leave anyway."

"What?" Mina demanded loudly. "Why would we leave? Are you drunk?" The leopard in disguise chuckled. Usagi's eyes widened, she had temporarily forgotten herself.

"How do you think Endymion is going to react to us going into town without bringing him back supplies," Usagi asked under her breath, earning the other blue-eyed girl's gaze. Mina frowned.

"He should have no reaction," she replied, "we agreed to six month deliveries and we already did that last month. Besides, who's going to tell him?" Nodding curtly, Usagi contained the urge to flee the building when that threatening feeling slammed into her yet again. As animals of prey, rabbits were hardwired to sense when a predator was near and those little bells were ringing loudly in her brain. She looked to study Mina - she wasn't getting the sense from her. She had known and been around the feline too long for that to be possible.

"Is something wrong?" Mina asked with an arched brow.

"Those people in the back of the pub," Usagi answered quietly, "I'm getting a really strange feeling from them but I can't quite tell what it is." Mina briefly shot her eyes toward the group before returning her attention to her mug.

"They're prostitutes," Mina answered under her breath, "Women who are paid to have sex with men. It wouldn't be such a bad gig if the guys were as attractive as those three over there, but I bet they have to sleep with ugly ones too."

"Not the women," Usagi corrected, gritting her teeth as she focused on the overwhelming sensation pelting her senses. "Those men, I think they're kindred." Mina was silent for several moments.

"They don't smell like anything I've ever encountered before." The leopard girl responded quietly. And she was right, out of all the dangerous predatory kindred they had come across in the past the sense she got from these three was nothing like it. But it truly didn't matter what they were, because if they were here parading as humans, it meant they were powerful and possibly very, _very_ dangerous.

"Just play it cool Usagi," Mina told her, but in truth, even the always confident feline appeared bristled and on the edge of her seat. Unable to contain her fear and curiosity, the platinum-haired woman let her eyes drift back to the men without turning her head.

Her gaze filled with one in particular immediately. He sat leisurely within a plush chair, while the other two stood around him, entertaining their respective female companions. The third woman massaged the seated man's shoulders, a sensation he seemed bored by as he lounged within his seat, uncaring of any threat that may be poised to attack around him. His features were sharp and strong, his angled jaw set in a neutral expression as he stared ahead at nothing in particular. He wore dark and tailored clothing– all nicer than the ones they had seen in the shops in town.

Reaching to run a few fingers through his multi-colored spikes of hair, the handsome stranger's expression suddenly changed. A wicked grin fluttered across his lips when his brightly colored red eyes darted straight for the rabbit in disguise. Needle-like chills erupted across Usagi's skin when she caught the attention of his blood-red irises. The tiny hairs at the back of her neck stood up on end as his stare only intensified, tilting his head to one side while regarding her curiously.

The white rabbit's heart began to palpitate when the woman paused in her massage to whisper something at his ear, but not even that shook the man's resolve. His pointed stare remained frozen and unflinching as if she was a target directly within his aim. Suddenly his lips parted as if he was going to respond to her, but instead she watched him taste the air with a dart of his tongue. It was a red, quick appendage that had a very reptilian fork at the end. Usagi's heart froze, skipping many beats in a row when she felt a hand grasp onto her wrist. Mina's face was as white as ghost's. She hadn't been the only one who had caught that maneuver. Whether it was a warning or not, the message was clear. These men were powerful and carnivorous reptiles…and they knew the two women were not.

Trying to be subtle as they reached for their bags, the two women grabbed their parcels and walked as calmly as they could from the building. They pretended they didn't hear the bartender when he yelled back at them to pay their bill. Once Usagi felt the cold air hit her face, she ran into the night as fast as she could with Mina following suit at her side.

Having no response to the woman planting kisses on his neck, Seto shuffled his dark blue eyes to the seated man who grinned toward the empty doorway.

"One was undoubtedly feline, likely a formidable one" he spoke cryptically, "but the other I'm unsure of, she smelled somewhat familiar, almost nostalgic."

"Dibs," Bakura laughed as he wrapped his arms around the woman before him, showing his sharp canines wickedly as his crazed brown hues flicked toward the tall brunette.

"You have right to no such claim," Seto responded pointedly, "You would be lucky if an imposter like you was even spared scraps from the leftovers." He turned his emotionless eyes back upon the still grinning man who appeared to be lost in musings. "Any idea what she is, Yami?" Quickly licking his lips, the one called Yami stood and firmly grabbed the giggling woman's hand.

"There's only one way to find out," he uttered deeply, flicking his eyes upon Seto in sheer amusement. "Let's wrap this up, shall we?" Nodding, Seto led the way as he walked the woman at his arm toward the door with his companions strolling behind.

"You sure are handsome," the woman hanging onto Bakura's elbow laughed as she looked seductively into his grinning visage. "Is there anything special you wanted to do tonight?"

"Oh I don't know," Bakura responded holding back his laughter. "I was hoping I'd be able to _eat_ you whole." He announced brazenly, a flash of madness flickering in his eyes. The woman put a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Now that will cost you extra."

...

So I guess this is sort of my "Halloween Special" HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ^^

I got randomly inspired to write this, and once I got going it just kept flowing and I really like it though I feel it might not be everyone's cup a tea. This could just exist as a one-shot or if it at least gets 10 reviews, I'll continue it!

Please **read** and **review** if you liked it!

(Also, if you are following me for other stories I'm planning on going on an updating spree, especially focusing on My Place among the Gods and The Ostiary, which I'm owing you readers some big bang chapters, so watch out for those as well as updates to this and some of my other stories!)

~El3


	2. Aether

In the Shadows of Elysion

El3v3n

Aether

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Usagi's throat stung from the cold air being repeatedly drawn into her lungs. Her muscles were on fire, but she continued moving at a grueling pace as if she were fueled by fear and adrenaline alone. She caught every smell, every rustle from the grass and trees surrounding her as she fled in utter panic away from that frightening feeling. The memory of those creatures' dangerous scent would have been terrifying enough to keep her running forever, if she hadn't been so abruptly stopped.

"Usagi!" Mina growled, tackling the rabbit-girl to the ground and sending her bags tumbling in a heap down with her. Gasping in a deep breath, Usagi squealed and struggled but Mina was relentless. The leopardess matched her captive's heavy breathing as her pupils constricted into narrow slits.

"Calm down," she hissed through her sharp teeth, both girls having donned their true forms during their escape. "We're miles away and they didn't follow, so just try to relax. It sounds like your heart is going to explode!" She sounded exasperated. After a few moments, Mina allowed the other to sit up. Coming slowly to her feet, Usagi gathered her baggage and traveled considerably much slower toward their approaching village. Though she was calmer now, her sensitive ears twitched at every foreign sound.

"What _was_ that?" She finally spoke aloud. "Those men – they were like nothing I've ever sensed!"

"I have no idea," Mina answered, narrowing her eyes in contemplation. "Some kind of reptiles… lizard or snake, I have no idea. But what's important is that they didn't seem interested in chasing us. Cold-blooded shifters don't typically like to hang out in these climates during the winter. They're probably just passing through."

"Passing through to eat a human or two before moving on," Usagi commented darkly.

"Or three," Mina pointed out much to the other's chagrin. "Just be glad it wasn't you." Fighting back morbid images of the monsters from her mind, Usagi couldn't recall a moment where she'd felt happier about arriving back to her home hidden in the depths of the forest.

"Hey Usagi – Mina!" A voice called brightly from the compound that had been burrowed and built from several hollowed trees. The platinum-haired woman felt her worries evaporate upon seeing her friend scurry down from the taller branches. While she and her other magic-wielding comrades had a strained relationship with many of those within the village, Usagi had a dear friend within Naru. The auburn-haired, squirrel hybrid was the definition of bright eyed and bushy tailed even on such a cold evening.

"Hey girls," Naru smiled warmly, "you two were sure gone a long time. Do you need any help getting that stuff inside?" She nodded to the heavy filled satchels.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Naru," Mina responded.

"Gurio!" Naru sounded much less sweet as she shouted toward the camouflaged fortress. "Come help bring this stuff inside!"

"Coming!" Came the sound of Gurio's nasally voice as he came scuttling toward them with a deep flush staining his cheeks. Naru flicked her furry tail happily as she accepted a bag from Usagi and peeked inside.

"Uh oh, it looks like you have some broken eggs in here. Did you bring these back for Makoto?" Naru queried. Usagi slapped her forehead dramatically as she recalled her less than graceful fall from earlier.

"Oh don't worry Usagi!" Naru responded cheerily, "The majority of them are still intact." She reassured before looking pointedly toward Guiro. "Aren't you going to help Mina with her bags?" She huffed when the mouse-boy stood stiff and unresponsive. "Well?"

Usagi felt her mouth unconsciously fall into a frown as she absorbed his expression. She could see his eyes wide with fear from behind his glasses and his jaw was hung open as he stared in terror toward the thick of trees beyond them. Without warning, Mina tossed her parcels away and leapt in front of the three.

Ears flattened against her blond locks, she snarled warningly ahead of her, sounding like a wildcat having been backed into a corner. Usagi flinched at the noise but felt her blood grew cold and sluggish upon three shadowy figures weaving around the trees and into the clearing. That unwelcome yet familiar feeling of terror crashed into her so suddenly it was almost crippling. She stood wide-eyed and unable to move as the creatures approached.

A vehement rattling accompanied Mina's growls as Makoto rushed from seemingly nowhere to flank Mina's right side. Fangs unsheathed, she hissed threateningly toward the intruders. Diving into action, Rei screeched from the tree tops and landed near the leopard's vacant side. Glowering viciously and without visible fear she lifted her hands and pulled back a fiery arrow fitted to a bow made of flames. With a gust of cold wind, a sheet of ice covered the grass and paused at the approaching feet of the strangers. Ami glared ahead at Rei's left, the four of them forming an arc of defense between Usagi and the residents hiding within the compound.

"Leave!" Ami barked - her navy ears flattened against her head defensively. "This is a protected place!"

"A place protected by _us_." Rei spoke coldly and pulled back more forcefully on the string of her enchanted bow.

"A rather odd group," a male voice spoke nonchalantly. "Even more so that all four appear to have transcendental abilities."

"Five," Another voice corrected, reverberating darker and deeper than the first. Falling within the sights of Usagi's widened and ambient orbs were the three men she and Mina had stumbled upon in town. All appeared distinctly different when not concealed under the guise of a human. Her eyes were glued to the one standing in the center – the same creature who had taunted her.

Having discarded the clothing she had seen him in earlier, he was now dressed to suit his drastic change in form. Though still retaining many of the human features she'd observed earlier, he now had what appeared to be a large pair of gold-hued wings folded and clasped over his shoulders allowing just a glimpse of the bare and muscular torso beneath. Around his waist and banded in gold was a white shendyt that allowed ample room and movement for the large and heavy tail resting at ease on the ground at his feet. Grinning, Usagi balked at the sight of his fanged and cruel smile.

"Four magic-wielding forest dwellers - banded together to protect one very extraordinary _rabbit_." The spiked haired man clarified, his vibrant and ethereal red hues burning in amusement toward the cowering girl. Usagi's muscles began to twitch under the man's intense scrutiny, she wanted to run but her body couldn't even find the courage to move.

"Rabbit?" One of the other men spoke. His appearance was even more varied than his two companions. Without regard to his surroundings he had his large reptilian-like wings extended and looming. His lower half was a mirror of Makoto's, but chalky gray in hue.

"And here I thought they had gone extinct." Hissing amusedly to himself, the man with wild white hair leaned forward to get a closer look when he was greeted with an irritated screech.

"Are you deaf?" Rei squawked, pointing her arrow directly toward the snake beast. "Leave, now!" Bakura narrowed his eyes only briefly before plastering on a macabre grin.

"What's wrong, birdie?" He taunted. "Oh yes, I see now. I can smell more helpless shifters in this little nest of yours. Are you worried I'll steal all your prey? Don't ruffle your feathers, I won't swallow too many!" He laughed. Rei's eyes lit up furiously and she readied to launch her arrow when suddenly she doubled over and screeched in pain. Immediately the other three defenders reacted similarly, holding their heads in their hands they crumbled to the ground and howled.

Usagi's eyes dilated in horror and she quickly lunged forward to help, only to have her movement halted by a thick appendage against her waist. Losing the air from her lungs as she was spun around, her form became petrified in the presence of the one who stood before her.

Her wide and terrified eyes stared unflinchingly into the luminous red ones that were studying her. On the winged-reptile's forehead was a faint and glowing symbol that hadn't been there before, but Usagi was too afraid to move her eyes to see it more clearly. What was going on and how he'd appeared before her so quickly was running through the girl's mind, but her thoughts were dominated by fear of the creature looming over her. Standing so close to her short stature, he appeared far taller than he had from afar.

"Sorry," Yami uttered deeply, though hardly appearing sincere as he allowed his tail to fall gently away from her middle. At the sound of his soft voice, Usagi noticed the screams of her friends had stopped. Whipping her head around, her eyes widened upon seeing them sleeping soundlessly on the ground.

"I'm not usually so dramatic, but patience isn't one of my strong suits." He spoke again, earning the rabbit's attention. Reaching out his hand, he placed two fingers beneath the base of her jaw and tilted her face slightly, as if he was examining a work of art. He merely smirked when her ears fell fearfully around her face. A creature like him was surely familiar with such emotions. Moving her chin to face him, Usagi felt as if she was being slowly devoured by his fiery gaze.

"It's awful curious to find a girl like you with such fierce defenders." He hummed amusedly, "Especially ones I would expect to be more interested in eating you." He paused to gauge her growing horror. "Why?" Yami inquired simply.

Usagi responded by beginning to quake beneath his fingertips. Suddenly his emotionless gaze ignited with a flicker of wonder, and he moved in closer, tilting his head to one side as he breathed in deeply the scent of her hair. Lowering his hand away from her, Usagi shrank back and wrapped her arms around herself as if it would somehow protect her.

"You're aura is highly…_unusual_." He commented deeply, "More so than any I've ever come across before." The creature assessed, his intense orbs glossing over in his musings. "I suppose that's why you've gained such powerful comrades. Magical auras as heighted as yours are quite …attractive." He complimented. Usagi's senses clouded over confusedly, she was trying to focus on his words but the thumping of her heart was ringing in her ears. She flinched when he assaulted her personal space again. Pulling her close he leaned in so that his nose was touching beneath her folded ear.

"But I'd be careful," he whispered sinisterly, "Not all creatures are like your friends, they don't understand the supernatural as well as I." His chuckle made her jump.

Leaning away from her she looked upon his wicked smile imploringly. He extended his wings to their impressive size and stretched languidly. The physique once covered beneath was Olympian in appearance, but Usagi hardly took notice to such a detail in her current predicament.

"These predators you've tamed," He nodded toward the sleeping girls, "and the others hiding in the trees." Usagi looked beyond him toward Naru and Gurio and the many pairs of eyes looking out fearfully from the cover of their compound. "They enjoy basking in your presence, though some may not understand why. But if you ever happened upon a creature that's more aggressive." He explained with a rumble. "They might take more from you than you're willing to give. So unless you want to become another's unwilling lover-" he paused to grin. "Or worse." He alluded to the typical fate of prey animals like she. "I'd be weary of the company you keep."

Turning his back on her he stared pointedly toward his two companions who stood obediently at attention, and growled from the depths of his throat. Nodding, the taller of the two opened his pale blue wings.

"Do we have to leave now?" Bakura complained as he eyed the once sleeping hybrids that were beginning to awaken. "Can't I eat at least one of them?" He pouted. Seto whipped his tail at him, causing the white-haired man to dodge and snarl.

"Don't be a fool. Do as Yami says. And besides," the tall brunette smirked. "If you had two meals in one night you'd be bellyaching and worthless for days."

"Eh," Bakura wrinkled his nose. "I guess you're right." With a few forceful flaps, the two of them were airborne and out of sight from the tree cover, sending a tumble of browned leaves falling to the ground after them. Turning back to look ahead, Usagi was startled to see the last one still standing before her. His eyes were thoughtful, and his face contemplative. But his deceivingly innocuous expression quickly left when a smirk slithered across his features.

"I guess I'll be on my way then," he spoke humorously to her non-response. "But I do hope we'll meet again, little rabbit." And with one last grin he took to the air and just as Mina and the others came to their feet, Usagi collapsed to her knees.

…

Usagi sat with her arms wrapped around her bent legs. The entirety of their community was now within the safety of the fortress of in the trees, but it was hardly pleasant. The villagers were arguing among themselves, debating heatedly about the mysterious creatures that had come stalking and what should be done about it.

"We need to alert Endymion and his pack," a male voice sounded from the horde, "we pay him for protection after all, so he needs to chase whatever these things are out for good."

"You idiot," another voice responded, "We don't pay him for protection from anything but him _and_ his blasted wolves!"

Breathing out slowly, Usagi allowed her eyes to close only to be haunted by the image of the vermillion-eyed man and the echo of his taunting words. Sighing, she lifted her head and caught the attention of another who was staring her down. Rei's lips were pressed together as she focused deliberately on her companion. For a moment, Usagi felt as if she were telepathic, as if she could hear what the harpy was thinking.

'_It's time to leave, Usagi…now.'_

"Elder Hino," Naru bowed respectfully to the eldest man of the community. "Do you have any idea what those invaders were? They sure seemed awfully powerful."

"Patience, girl," The old black crow scolded as he scanned the bookshelf. "My memory isn't what it used to be!" Mina crossed her arms in a huff.

"Well could you hurry this along? We don't have all night you know!" She grumbled.

"Keep your whiskers on!" Elder Hino grumbled just before plucking a large book off the shelf and dropping it to the floor. Shuffling his wings behind him, he sat down on the ground cross-legged and everyone gathered around. Usagi kept her seat against the wall, and looked to the floor as she listened to the man speak.

"As you all already know," his raspy voice sounded, "hundreds of years before any of you were born there were creatures that existed that have since become extinct." The eyes of those gathered around the old man were wide in wonder. "And of those were the _dragons_!" He announced holding the book above his head with the image of what appeared to be a massive reptile with rows of sharp teeth and gigantic wings. Gasps and whispers erupted around the room.

"Some growing to be as tall as trees, they were fast on the ground and soared through the air." The elder explained as he turned the pages. "They took down their prey with claws and teeth alone, although some of them burnt their kills to a crisp by breathing fire from their _mouths_." Naru covered her face with her hands in horror. "A creature unlucky enough to fall under the sights of a dragon had no chance of escape." He continued darkly.

"What do you mean?" Challenged Yuuji from the back of the crowd, "If these things were so tough then why did they go extinct?" He asked supported by a few jeers in the crowd. Hino sighed.

"Dragons typically avoided interacting with humans, but when the numbers of animals they preyed upon reduced because of human hunting they began attacking and eating _them_." He continued. "After a while many of them began developing a taste for humans, look, even here it says many of them favored honey, milk and the flesh of virgin maidens." Usagi's eyes widened at the last favorite delicacy. "After enough girls disappeared, the humans retaliated and because of their large numbers they cut them all down one by one."

"Except for the three we saw tonight," Makoto commented bitterly, earning a solemn nod from Ami who stood at her side.

"Indeed," Hino answered gravely, "They appear to be kindred, and as such, they have been able to conceal their large forms away from humans and avoid being hunted."

"They can use magic, too," Mina interjected, looking toward Usagi who refused to lift her gaze. "Usagi and I saw them using complete human forms while we were in town." Usagi grit her teeth helplessly when she heard a collective of terrified gasps.

"That explains the little maneuver they pulled on us then," Rei grumbled and as if on cue, turned around and headed for the exit.

"Going somewhere?" Mina asked with an arched brow. Pausing beside the feline, she narrowed her violet eyes.

"I'm on patrol tonight, as are you. Are you coming or not?" Mina's face looked confused at first, but after a moment she nodded and followed the raven-haired woman outside. Watching from the corner of her eye, Usagi frowned when she saw Makoto and Ami follow. She knew they were going outside to discuss what had occurred tonight, and as usual Usagi felt completely helpless and left out of their conference.

Not as if she deserved to be treated like a warrior or a leader among them. Though in the beginning she had been the one to save each and every one of them in her own way, they now treated her like a baby sister, a person that needed to be protected. And maybe they were right. Tonight had been the most despicable display of cowardice the young rabbit had ever felt or shown.

While her dearest friends were defenseless on the ground, Usagi had frozen within the clutches of their attacker. Never had she felt so helpless. The hypnosis of terror the dragon named Yami had exerted on her had been overwhelming. He could have crushed her if he had chosen to because unlike her companions, rabbits weren't equipped to fight. She had no fangs, claws or poison, the blonde had only a strong pair of legs that were only useful for running away.

Looking down at her fingers, she thought about the spells she had been working on in private. Some had proven to possibly be effective for offensive maneuvers but when the time had come to use them, she had clammed up and stood uselessly – handicapped by her own fear.

Folding her hands into fists she closed her eyes determinedly. She'd have to become stronger because she had a dark and brewing feeling from within that spoke a warning.

This wouldn't be the last time they encountered these dangerous creatures.

"Usagi?" A gentle voice woke the rabbit from her thoughts. Looking up, her mouth fell open slightly upon meeting with Naru's terrified gaze.

"What do we do?" She asked worriedly. Swallowing, Usagi came to her feet with renewed resolve.

"Don't worry, Naru," The platinum-haired girl spoke with a brave smile. "We'll figure this out, just like we always do!"

…

"These caves must go on for miles," Bakura whistled low, "not bad, but the space doesn't make up for the fact that the temperature here sucks." He grumbled, watching his breath leave in a fog.

"As much as I despise acquiescing with the low-class thief I have to agree," Seto raised a scrutinizing brow as he stared toward Yami, who was smiling idly to himself. "I say we head further South." Not responding for several moments, the golden-winged man paced the area a few times before pausing in his steps.

"I think I'll stay." He mused, "At least for a while."

"That's it?" Seto asked through grit teeth. "No discussion? We're just staying here and that's that?" He demanded with a grunt.

"Since when have you been under the impression that this is a democracy, Seto?" Yami challenged with a shrewd stare, "And for that matter, it isn't a monarchy either. So feel free to move on further South if you wish. No need to stay on my account." He spoke dismissively and turned to enter the cave. A chuckle escaped Bakura in response to Seto's heated glower.

"Don't be a fool," The blue-winged dragon advised through a snarl. Yami paused in his descent and turned around with a promise of violence shining in his cold gaze.

"I wasn't aware I was one," he countered irritably. Suddenly, a smirk crossed Seto's lips.

"Do not tell me you're suggesting we spend the winter cooped up in these caves because of that girl." His mouth dropped into a frown. "I know you, Yami. Her rarity may appeal to you now, but it won't last long. You have the attention span of a wick and a little rabbit like her? I give her a week before she's consumed by the flames." Seto growled when the other smirked.

"As usual, Seto. Your perceptions rarely go beyond the surface," he responded cryptically before leaning against the inner cave wall. "You remember your lessons in alchemy as a boy?" He allowed his eyes to close thoughtfully.

"Heh." Bakura interrupted. "So that's what you royal boys were schooled in."

"Silence you cretin," Seto gnarled from his throat before turning his attention to the aloof man ahead of him. "Of course I do." He replied matter-of-factly. Turning to rejoin the others outside the cave, Yami breathed in the cool air and matched his gaze squarely with the taller brunette's.

"It was always a rather odd concept to me," He explained, "the theory that four elements alone drove the forces of Earth, both enchanted and not. But what always intrigued me the most was the mysterious fifth element, told only to exist in the heavens and be privileged to Gods."

"Aether," Seto supplied, earning toothy smile from the man before him.

"The divine air, used to make the stars that brought light to the dark," Yami spoke softly as he moved his eyes toward the few glimmering stars peering past the cover of clouds. "Do you remember those men who would climb to the top of Meru," he asked with a chuckle, "Risking their lives just to breathe in the air of the immortals. And they brought it back in canisters, selling it to the greater fools who feared death more than anything else."

"You think the girl can manipulate aether?" Seto clarified, earning Yami's amused gaze.

"Think?" He repeated with a chuckle. "I know." He responded with an arrogant half-smile.

"So, what?" Seto countered heatedly, "And what could she do for you? Or have you forgotten that you're _already _immortal?" Chuckling darkly, Yami turned his eyes dreamily back to the sky and scowled when the remainder of the stars became concealed by the clouds.

"Nothing," Yami responded bitterly, his eyes darkening and his lips pursing firmly together. He turned away from the other two, walking back toward the cave with his tail swaying languidly just above the ground.

"But never the less," his famed smirk returned to his features. "I am curious…" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just kidnap her and bring her South with us? Then we'll all be happy!" The snake-like dragon suggested.

"Steal the white rabbit away from her home in the trees?" Yami repeated, seemingly liking the taste of the words as they rolled off his tongue. He pondered them for a moment before entering the cave.

"It would be too easy," he chuckled to himself, his deep voice echoing within the cavern.

"And that would be boring."

…

I have to admit, I was uber pleased with the great review response I got from the first chapter! Keep them coming and I'll update sooner (like I did with this!)

THANK YOU to those who reviewed: **The Queen of Water, Guest, Serena-hime, Sakura Waldorf, Crispywheat, andyb, Saris Yui, Krissy, Fluffy, Sesshy's Mistress, HoshinoKaabii13, Eloyse, **and **chibi moon baby**!

I muse is working overdrive right now so I'm hoping to get some serious update cranking! So please tell me what you thought! I do feel like I have to comment, there's a lot of symbolism between Usa's behavior and her animal spirit, be patient with her if you're seeing her as "weak"…it'll work out!

Thanks everyone,

El3


	3. The Proposal

In the Shadows of Elysion

El3v3n

The Proposal

"Oh, hey there Usagi!" Mina waved as the shorter girl approached. She was dressed for warmth, complete with a long gray cloak over her clothing in preparation for the long night.

"What are you doing out here?" Usagi asked, arching a thin brow, "I'm long overdue for my turn to patrol." The felineness rubbed the back of her head with an overwrought grin.

"Well, after the past few days. I know you've been stressed and all-"

"That's ridiculous!" Usagi spat, her eyes flaring evermore blue toward her well-meaning friend. "I've got this, alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Mina responded as the other walked past her toward the thicket of trees. "But come and get me if you need anything." The rabbit said nothing.

Finding her favorite spring time spot in a small clearing of trees near a shallow lagoon, she perched upon a fallen stump and breathed in deep. Slowly releasing her breath, she watched it leave in a fog. Her eyes fell depressively on the water that instead of being flushed with bubbles and fish was covered by a thin sheet of ice.

Winter was her least favorite season, and the appearance of ice meant it had finally come. As if dealing with the cold could truly make things any worse. It had been three days since her worry free woodland life had been obliterated. She imagined the others probably knew of Endymion's, the imperial Wolf King, intentions for her. Rei would have informed the other three, if only to reinforce her stance on why they should leave, just in case the threat of three man-eating dragons discovering them wasn't reason enough.

Raising her cloak to cover her nose, she turned her big blue eyes upward to gaze toward the stars. They seemed to twinkle back at her, but this time their beauty held no comfort. Being rare or special was supposed to be a good thing, but when it meant being the last rabbit in a cruel world… it was terrifying. Whether she was sought after to be some collector's trophy or a flesh-eater's delicious delicacy, the entirety of her personhood was forgotten.

Even her beloved friends, who thought they were acting in her best interests, treated her like a child or rather, a precious relic that was utterly helpless to being broken by little more than the wind on a blustery day. Even now, as they allowed her to do her part in helping defend their home, she was half expecting to be tossed into a burlap bag and carted away from Elysion against her will. Where would they want to go, anyway? Of all the places they had gone in the past, there had been humans and other kindred interested in harming them. And Usagi was tired of running.

The enchanted girl brought forth the light to her fingertips, and curled them into a fist with resolution flowing hot in her veins. She _had _power and was a firm believer that one didn't need claws or fangs in order to be brave or strong.

"The next time someone threatens me or my friends…they'll be sorry they messed with this bunny!" She spoke aloud to herself.

"Oh good, you do speak," a voice rolled thickly from behind her. "I feared you were a mute."

Usagi stiffened completely, as if like the water, she had become encased in ice. But with her resolution ringing fresh in her head, she leapt to her feet and spun around with power readied at her fingers. Jumpy and electrified with adrenaline, she hurled the glowing energy in the form of a condensed disc without hesitation. The splintering of wood followed, but from a tree embarrassingly far from its shadowy target. Moving fluidly from the pitch black of the forest's canopy, the trespasser smoothed a few fingertips along the damaged trunk. Snapping her attention away from the gold-dressed appendage, she met a pair of garnet eyes possessed with an unholy glow.

"My, my" the words slid from his twisted smile, "you're scary." He must have found humor in the irony of his own words, because he merely held a simper as Usagi remained stunned in place, her blue chasms wide with unfathomable terror. Because if there was anything posing the small guardian threat within the sleeping forest – it was him.

True to his nature, the man bore the physical characteristics of a fearsome predator. The waxing moon was casting shadows on the hard lines of his tanned physique where nothing soft or attesting to kindness could be found. The night air was freezing but despite his foretold cold-bloodedness, the dragon didn't seem to mind. He was dressed similarly as he had been when he'd arrived, uninvited, to her home three nights ago only this time with decorative rows of gold bands clasped around his limbs and neck. A low hum escaping the man earned a flinch from Usagi and without hesitation she again brought the light to her hand, balancing the disc of power on her fingertips defensively.

"You're going to try that again?" He challenged amusedly. Narrowing her eyes, the rabbit reclaimed the air to her lungs and the power of her voice.

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here and let you hurt me!" She spoke boldly. The opposer's shrewd gaze lit up, allowing his blazing orbs to wander over her small form before again locking eyes. His widened smile sent a spike of fear racing up her spine.

"Then you had better not miss." He warned in a deep, low voice. Like his words struck her, Usagi nearly stumbled backward, fighting off the awful shiver challenging her stability. After only moments that seemed like eternity, the hybrid suddenly chuckled replacing his serious expression with a languid smirk.

"There's no need to attack me," he reassured, "I'm not here to harm you, actually, I was just passing through when I saw you," he continued casually but Usagi didn't budge. "It's rather late isn't? And cold too…" he sounded oddly sensual from where he stood imposingly just a stone's throw away. "I would have thought a little bunny like you would be tucked away for the night by now." His comment made her feel strange, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and stain them pink.

"W-why are you here?" Usagi stumbled on her words, she had meant to sound forceful but her voice had inevitably cracked. The dark-haired man clicked his tongue, as if he were admonishing the girl's nosiness.

"Curious, are you?" He regarded her with a tilt of his head, "I wasn't aware it was a crime to be here. I'm merely exploring the territory of my new home." Usagi's eyes widened.

"New home?" She repeated disbelievingly.

"Don't look so horrified," the man arched a skeptical brow, "and yes, I think I rather like it here," he flicked his eyes to the ball of power in her hand and shook his head. "As I said before, weapons are unnecessary, I've no interest in harming you," he paused, "at least for the moment." His addition made the girl's blood run cold.

"I don't believe you," she said, putting more energy into the orb.

"Ah," He responded deeply, dropping his crossed arms to reveal his chiseled torso just barely visible under his folded wings. "Well, to be honest I waited here for quite some time before I spoke to you. You're a terrible look out, you know. If I had wanted to attack you, I already would have and if you think that log is truly enough to stop me," he nodded to the large, fallen tree separating them, "then I'm afraid you've terribly underestimated me…"

Swallowing her humiliation at being snuck up on so easily by the foreigner, against her better judgment she lowered her hand and the light dissipated.

'_Please don't let this get me killed!' _She thought to herself, and shuttered when she caught his triumphant smile. Approaching the very edge of the barrier between them, he caught her gaze thoughtfully.

"I realize this isn't our first time meeting but…" he smirked. "What are you called?" Taking a small step backwards, the rabbit blinked on his question.

"You mean…my name?"

"Mmhm," the reptile rolled humorously.

"I'm Usagi," she answered and frowned when he responded with a few throaty chuckles. Upon absorbing her unsettled expression, he eyed her inquisitively.

"I take it you don't find it as amusing?" He asked prompting Usagi's ears to fall and hurt to cloud her ambient eyes. Her pale cheeks grew red as she briefly turned her gaze away.

"I didn't realize it meant something ridiculous."

"I apologize," he spoke softly earning her eyes once more, though his arrogant visage betrayed the sentiment. "It isn't anything of the sort. Actually, it's a fitting name for you considering your situation," he alluded making the girl's ears perk. "It means rabbit, in a language used very far away from here."

"It does?" She queried genuinely, her mouth slightly open in awe. His dark laugh in response knocked her back to her senses. She salvaged her attempt at looking large and fierce by straightening and narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I don't know if it's my actual name," she spoke combatively, "it's just the first thing anyone ever called me. So, that's what it is if that's alright with you." His silent gaze simmered on her for a few moments, the brazen heat in the man's unusual colored eyes summoned a shiver in her limbs that had nothing to do with the chilly night's temperature.

"And who did you allow the honor of giving you a name?" His low even tone pervaded her intimate senses. Even with the distance between them she could feel the smolder of his voice vibrating on her collar and tracing ever so slowly along the smooth surface of her neck, enflaming the tender flesh on its journey. She felt instantly warm, and suppressed a gasp upon remembering the old crow's warning about creatures like him. There were flames behind that sultry voice.

"It's sort of a long story," Usagi answered dismissively. "Your name is Yami, right?" She'd remembered what his companion called him before.

"What a coincidence," he responded, "Yami isn't my name either, but it's acceptable for you to use as my given name would be too difficult for you to pronounce." His smirk grew when she scowled upon his condescending suggestion. Prepared to speak again, he paused when the sound of howls penetrated their otherwise muted surroundings.

"Uh oh," Yami commented with feigned concern, "it seems there's another group of half-bloods thriving in this forest, but I imagine they aren't as civilized as you. Eternally starving and willing to sink their teeth into anything with a pulse, I wonder how your little light orb would fare against a pack of hungry wolves." Hearing threat in his taunting, Usagi took another step backward under his continued study.

"I don't have to worry about _them_." She emphasized.

"Really, now?" His eyes flashed, their spectral essence marking the creature as something far different than she, "And the number of beasts you've tamed grows, are they as protective of you as your other friends?" his lips swept into a cavalier grin, "should I fear for my life?" he mocked the entirety of her power and the strength of any creature on the planet with just the way he spoke the words. She could taste his acrimonious tone like she'd bitten into a blackberry long before its ripeness was due.

"It isn't like that, we are not and do not act like beasts," she defended, "Endymion and myself have made a _civilized_," she continued bitingly "agreement to coexist in peace. Is that really so hard to believe?" Moving quicker than she would have credited him, Yami surmounted the barrier between them. Usagi stumbled back, falling to her bottom as she looked up wide-eyed toward the creature with a hunter's stare.

"If you are not an animal," he rumbled, "then what are you, a human?" Any and all trace of amusement vacated his expression when he crouched down to meet her eyes. She spotted a glint of his predacious fangs when the corner of his mouth hiked into a repulsed sneer.

"Humans are more heinous than beasts." His words traveled hotly, simmering on the tip of her nose. Usagi glowered back at him, using anger to shield her fear.

"I guess you could think that if it makes you feel justified," Usagi pursed her lips as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "I know exactly what you are."

"You do?" The question strummed in his throat, and Usagi's heart began to palpitate when his lips formed a wicked smile.

Without permission, he pulled the thin girl to her feet. His large hand encapsulating her freezing palm roused a whirling crash of sensations. Her body tingled and burned, the firing of her nerves betraying their harmonious arrangements. The state of her consciousness was chaos, a parade of disorganized soloists with each performing a different tune. Every feature this man exuded marked him as perilous. From the threat of his carnivorous aura to the predatory gleam in his eyes, she should have been running or fighting ferociously for her life on instinct alone. But a surge of excitement was at war with her fear.

His fingers were warm, strong and completely dominating her tiny hand. That dangerous scent attacking her nares was strangely redolent, like an exotic spice that had adventured from a different world. The sharp, masculine features composing every increment of his build were worthy of praise, regardless of what he truly was. For a moment she was lost in his rouge colored orbs, basking in the unusual thrill of the creature's presence. But her fear struck again with vehemence and with a whimper she pulled away from him, only to be held more forcefully in his grip.

"I said that I wasn't here to hurt you," he spoke coolly, "and that hasn't changed."

"And how do I know you aren't lying?" she screeched, struggling to no avail.

"Oh, but I thought you knew _exactly _what I was?" Yami laughed victoriously, grinning crookedly as if he took pride in using her previous declaration against her. "Which isn't really fair, is it? Seeing as I know little about you," he continued, "but little is better than nothing. For instance, I know you're _lying _when you claim that the alpha of a pack of mongrels allows a gathering of easy prey to live peacefully out of the goodness of his heart."

"I-I didn't say that," she stuttered, and was surprised when he dropped her hand but stayed precariously close.

"But you alluded to it," again he grinned, mentally ticking the tallies of his bantered wins, "now I think he acquiesces your existence because you are useful to him," he paused to waggle his brow, "and I wonder _what_ use that might be." Whipping her body away indignantly, her face became beet red upon the lewd suggestion.

"I bring them supplies from the human town and it's a small price to pay for protecting my friends," she answered quickly, hating how attractive he looked with a placating smirk.

"Quaint," he responded, allowing his piercing stare to remain constant and unnerving. "Well, have you lost all sense of diplomacy then?"

"What?"

"When governing a territory, peace doesn't exist without constant maintenance. Eventually someone bigger, stronger and better will challenge you, so you have two choices," he began, "Become stronger and destroy the challenger, or," he smirked, "In this case, considering your situation, I'd advise you to make your opponent an offer he can't refuse."

"I assume when you speak of this so called opponent you mean yourself?" Usagi's eyes darkened.

"I knew you were smart," Yami derided.

Gritting her teeth, Usagi cast her eyes away. Even as this man relentlessly taunted her, she realized in some disturbed way this was an opportunity to keep her home and her friends safe. Though truth be told, the petite blonde was at her wits end of being bullied by others.

"What do you want?" She asked defeated, lifting her eyes only to be mocked by his.

"You're not the best negotiator are you, your highness?" He asked between chuckles.

_Princess of the misfits_. Usagi's eyes flared as she recalled all the times she'd been insulted. She saw the wolves laughing in her head, superseded only by their king's lusty glances as she surrendered the spoils to them. And now, yet another creature came to taunt and humiliate her when suddenly, something inside snapped.

"I'm not the princess of _anyone_!" She spat, looking angrily up into his face, balling her hands in fists at her sides. She opened her mouth to continue her tirade but was silenced by a firm finger on her lips. Initially angered by the gesture, she suddenly became quiet and stilled when she met his eyes. His ruby hues were alive, flickering with flames of unreadable passion. She obsessed on the meaning behind that look that seemed to devour her and maybe that's what he was considering as punishment to her insolence.

"I'm going to help you out," he spoke finally, not removing his hand from her mouth, "though you claim to know so much about me, I'll share with you that in this long life of mine I've become utterly bored." She blinked in surprise to his commentary, "I have collected nearly every treasure worth having on this Earth and even basking in their riches I've found little amusement. So it shouldn't surprise you to learn, that I find this forest and your reasons for living here extremely dull." Usagi blanched when he removed his finger from her lips. "But," he baited her, a small smile creeping along his face, "you on the other hand, I find incredibly…_interesting_. You do realize you're the last rabbit of your kind don't you? It's been two hundred years since I've encountered a creature like yourself and how you've managed to survive by manipulating those around you is a tale I'm dying to hear."

"But, it isn't-" she stopped her protest when his eyes narrowed sternly. He wasn't finished and didn't take kindly to her interruption.

"As I was saying, my proposal to you," he paused to garner her anxious blues, "is that you'll tell me this little story of yours, if for nothing more than to grant me temporary sanity in a world so monotonous that it could drive a man insane. And if I find it entertaining enough, I'll consider leaving Elysion and letting you and your little friends be."

"_Consider_?" Usagi demanded indignantly, "What kind of arrangement is that?"

"Of course," he responded through curved lips, "I have to ensure you won't waste my time, so you had better make it interesting. And besides," he stopped to laugh at her horrified, widened eyes, "do you really have a choice? Other than holding my curiosity, you have no use to me."

_You have no use to me._

The words stung, even though she couldn't rationalize why she cared about what the dragon thought of her at all. Taking a moment to compose her emotions, she once again met his gaze but couldn't hold back the hate that spewed from her crystalline hues. Her incensed expression only made the vermillion-eyed man smirk.

"Fine," she responded coldly, pursing her lips to stop herself from saying something else that might get her into trouble. "Where should I begin?"

"At the beginning preferably," he spoke visibly pleased by the girl's submission, "but it will have to wait until another day, I'm afraid." Turning away from her, she watched as he strolled forward and stretched his wings to their full span without explanation.

"Wait, didn't you just-" she began but choked on her words when he again turned his gleaming eyes upon her.

"Another time, this cold weather is dreadful. You're on your own," she could see the silent laughter written across his face, "but don't worry, I'll find you again."

Usagi said nothing as her fists hung helplessly at her sides. She was unsure of the nature of this game of his, the explanation he'd given her seemed hollow and unrealistic. It occurred to her as she stared down his statuesque form that he was likely toying with her – plotting her demise like it was some kind of sick sport he enjoyed to play.

"One more thing," he spoke throatily, turning back around and affording the short girl a spectacular view of the graven contours tracing the muscles of his torso and long, lean limbs. Overtaking the space he'd occupied before, he leaned in close – heavily invading her personal space without regard. She flinched when his fingers brushed against the base of her ear, and buried themselves into the loose strands of soft, platinum hair framing her face.

"Try not to get eaten while I'm gone," he suggested huskily, making Usagi's heart feel as if it were going to explode. "I'm very much looking forward to meeting you again, Usagi," she gasped upon the sound of her name on his tongue, it sizzled in her ears as if it had been broiling in the fires deep in his throat. Before she could fathom a response, he'd pulled away and disappeared into the dark sky without bidding her goodbye. The night air suddenly became a lot colder, but Usagi couldn't say she missed the infuriating man's presence.

"What am I going to do _now_?" The white-haired rabbit whined to herself, collapsing on the forest's floor as if it were the only sensible thing to do. "And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…"

…

Hi all, first and foremost I have to thank everyone who reviewed last time!: **The Queen of Water, Crispywheat, HoshinoKaabii13, Serena-hime, Sakura Waldorf, Krissy, Fluffy, OceanTide, chibi moon baby, Sesshys Mistress, Serenity Komoshiro, devafiend, Rando, Guest, Eloyse, RoseMouto2010, Tory-ja, Saris Yui, EnUR-zero, Yami Nocturna, Guest, **and** Guest!**

I apologize this is a bit short. This actually…took me FOREVER to write for some reason. I couldn't get my vision quiet right but this is the version I worked hard on! I've had a lot going on/on my mind lately so my updates have been slow but I assure you I'm working diligently toward them in my free time!

Thank you again for reading, and please **review **to tell me what you thought (good or bad)!

Yami is…clearly not the nicest fellow in this (kind of a new area for me, I'm a romantic when it comes to him), but look forward to more chapters to see how Usagi handles dealing with him! As per my new rules and all the projects/things in my life I have going on, this won't be updated until it gets **10 + reviews**.

Thanks again!

Love,

~El3


End file.
